The Misadventures Of Ganondorf!
by 11comics
Summary: Sometimes, Ganondorf's life is just that hard...
1. Pilot

**Yeah, that's right. A fic ALL about Ganondorf. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Ganondorf woke up in his regular clothing, he sat up, got out of bed and left his room.

Ganondorf walked down the mansion halls while scratching itchy places, Peach walked by and greeted him, "Good morning, Ganondorf!" Ganondorf just grunted and kept on walking.

Ganondorf entered the smash mansion kitchen, the corner of his eye he saw Captain Falcon and Yoshi eating some toast.

Ganondorf opened up the cupboard, and saw that his favorite bread spreading, Nutella, was all gone.

Smoke steamed out of Ganondorf's ears, "Who ate all of my Nutella?!" he shouted, when no one answered, Ganondorf ripped out the kitchen sink and threw it at Yoshi and Captain Falcon. The dinosaur and the dynamite pilot dodged quickly, Just then Ganondorf flipped the table Yoshi and Captain Falcon was using.

Ganondorf continued to wreck the whole kitchen, meanwhile, Captain Falcon and Yoshi were standing in the door way to the other room, Captain Falcon asked Yoshi while looking down at him with crossed arms, "This kitchen is totally ruined."

Yoshi gulped, "Forget that! Just think whats gonna happened to ME if i don't wash this Nutella off my fingers!" and he ran off.


	2. hoo ray for SPAMMING

**Not one of the best things i wrote, but enjoy anyway.**

Ganondorf stretched in his folding chair, he hoped this stupid smash assembly would wouldn't be to long, because The Agents Of Shield was on tonight.

The curtains of the stage opened up, to reveal master hand.

"Hello, Smashers! Tonight we have Kirby with his inspiring story of love, hate, hope." Master Hand gestured towards Kirby, who was by the podium, he climbed on the many phone books up against the podium. Kirby then pulled out a GIANT THICK notebook and began reading,

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo Poyo, poyo poyo poyyo!"

There was a large applause, but none of it awoke the sleeping Ganondorf.


	3. EPISODE 3

Ganondorf was just walking in the park, whistling a happy tune. Just then, a kid ran up to him with a piece of paper and a pen, "can i get your autograph?" The little boy asked excitedly while holding up the pen and paper to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf stopped walking a raised an eyebrow, huh, he never wrote an autograph once in his life. He shrugged, why not?

"Sure, little boy." Ganondorf said while picking up the pen and paper. He scribbled his name on the paper and handed it to the kid, the boy looked at the paper with excitement on his face, then it drooped into a frown, "I thought you were the Green Lantern." The little boy said as he walked away slowly, "I don't even know who Ganondork is…"

"H-hey!" Ganondorf yelled at the fleeting child, "Its GanonDORF not Ganondor- AND HOW COULD YOU MISTAKEN ME FOR THE GREEN LANTERN?!" He finished screaming and shot a bolt of purple lightning at the little boy.

Lust then, the real Green Lantern swooped in and said, "That's no way to treat one of my fans!" and then conjured up a giant green fist and punched Ganondorf, sending him high into the sky.

The Green Lantern turned to the audience, "Hey kids! Stay in school and don't do drugs!" and then flew away...


	4. mud spelled backwards is dum

Ganondorf was walking down the halls of smash mansion when he heard some cheering coming from the TV room. When he went to go investigate, he saw Zelda, Link and TL on the couch watching something.

Ganondorf asked, "What are you guys doing?" Link answered with a grin, "Playing the new 'The Myth Of Matilda' game." The king of evil raised an eyebrow, "Whats it about?"

Zelda answered, "Its about this princess, Matilda, getting kidnapped by this jerk named, Frodnonag was it? Anyway, this dude named Lank has to save Matilda."

TL finished, "Right now Link is in this super freaky dungeon." Ganondorf nodded and crossed his arms.

_Five seconds later…_

"Move over, elf!" Ganondorf said and shoved Link aside and grabbed the Super Nintendo controller. He sat down on the couch and started pressing buttons.

Ganondorf made Lank run towards the pig mutant thing and started slashing at him. But for some reason, it didn't work! The pig mutant repeated stabbed Lank with a spear and pixel blood spilled everywhere.

"By the way, those pigs can only be killed by fire," Link informed a Frustrated Ganondorf, "Wow, that thing just won't stop killing you, huh?"

Lank fell to the ground as the back ground went black, But just then a stick man with a trollface doing the troll dance came near Lank and farted out sparkles, Reviving him.

Ganondorf continued to kill the pig mutant, ignoring Link's useful advice, Lank just kept on a dying while wasting the reviving trolls.

"Stop wasting my trolls!" Link kept on saying while TL and Zelda left the room to go have a popsicles.


	5. Snake's genius prank

"W 0 0 T!" Yelled Ganondorf as he, and Charizard and Bowser planted the heavy butts on the couch. Today the new season of Doctor Who was on, and Ganondorf, Charizard and Bowser had about 20 bags of Doritos, 70 cans of soda. Perfectly prepared.

On the TV the people said that Doctor Who will come on in just a few minutes, Ganondorf got up, "Better use the crapper before the show starts!" And he ran into the bathroom.

When Ganondorf got back, Snake was sitting in his seat. "Hey!" Ganondorf said, "Thats my seat!" Snake shrugged, "Sorry, you can take the recliner." And he pointed and gloved finger at the recliner thats just a few feet away from the couch.

"Fine." Ganondorf said. And he went over and sat down. Snake quickly pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Ganondorf's seat exploded, sending him blasting through the ceiling.

Charizard and Bowser gave Snake a good round of high-five's for pulling of such a awesome prank.


	6. Blank

Midna, (who was some how brought back) was sitting on the couch of the smash mansion in her impish form.

By her sides was a bag of Frito Lay chips and a large chocolate milkshake, She was literally LOLing her guts out from watching the failed Legend of Zelda cartoon. Ganondorf, Zelda, And Link came into the room.

"This show is hilarious," Midna said, not taking her eyes off the TV, "Ganondorf looks like a pig, Zelda is this bossy blonde, and Link keeps trying to kiss Zelda! Bwa ha ha!" she finished laughing and then took a sip of milkshake.

Zelda, Link and Ganondorf all exchange looks, then they gave a nod.

The three characters lifted up the couch, "H-hey! what're you doing?!" Midna said. Ganondorf, Link and Zelda continued to carry the couch, when they got to the river, they put the couch in the river, Midna was furious, "Y-you'll pay for this! I have an army of fans at my disposal! Hey! Are you listening to me?!" She started to flow down the river…

**CUTSCENE**

Ganondorf, Zelda and Link were just chilling out on the smash mansion lawn. But just then, there was a loud rumbling sound, like a tremor. In the horizon, there was a large group of teenagers holding up signs saying, "BRING MIDNA BACK!" and was heading right towards the three.

Midna was riding on one of the front teenagers like a horse, "Come my army! Destroy them!" And the teenagers trampled and whack Ganondorf, Zelda, And Link with they're signs, and rid into the sunset.

"Funny," Said Ganondorf, who was flat as a pan cake, "I didn't say a word in this chapter."

"Hilarious." Zelda and Link both said.

**Now, i don't DONT like Midna, no way, She's cool. So all i'm saying is i'm not against her. PEACE!**


	7. goo go ga ga imma bebe

Ganondorf landed his giant butt onto Ness's bed, story book in hand.

"Wead me a stowy! Wead me a stowy!" Ness, the baby he is, kept demanding. Ganondorf shouted back, "I have the story book right here! Keep your diaper on!" it was Ganondorf's turn to read Ness a story. Ganondorf opened up the book, and read, "Once upon a time, there was this chick named Cinderella. She was abused by her step mother and tease by her elephant butted step sisters. There was this big ball coming up and everyone is going but her, When her family left this fairy lady thing appeared and transformed her into this pretty dress thing and all that crap, and transported her to the ball and she had a heck of a time. She found the prince, did the Harlem Shake with him but then it was 12:00 and she had to go. She ran out of the door but then she lost a slipper on the stairs and THE NEXT DAY the prince found her with the slipper and the got married and had 5000 babies. THE END." Ganondorf slammed the book shut and got up.

"W-wait!" Ness cried, "Dat wasn't the rite stowy!" Ganondorf turned when he was in the door way, "I DONT CARE." And left a tantrum-ing Ness.


	8. Chapter 5's title was a spoiler!

Ganondorf was just sitting at the kitchen counter eating some cheese puffs. But just then…

_What if Ganondorf was the good guy?_

Just then the universe rebooted and Ganondorf was wearing a Link costume, "Oh, Crap! The author is having 'what if' thoughts again!"

Link in a Ganondorf costume swooped down from the ceiling and said, "It is i, Link! I will destroy you Ganondorf!" and he drew the master sword.

_What if Samus beat up Ganondorf for trying on her suit?_

Ganondorf was in a dark alley repeatedly getting beat up by Samus, "This'll teach you to lay off my property!"

_What if Sonic was a GIRL? And got married to GANONDORF?_

Ganondorf was sitting on a couch and right next to him was his wife, Sonja. A bunch of hyperactive hedgehog-gerudo transfusion children were running around the house and completely trashing it. Sonja turned to Ganondorf with a disgusted glance, "I knew i should've listened to mother and married someone else."

_What if Ganondorf was in the NFL?_

Ganondorf was in the middle of a football field in a football uniform, "Hey, this 'what if' isn't so bad." He said. Just then the ball was tossed to him, and a bunch of football players tackled Ganondorf.

Ganondorf just let out sigh as he was carried to the emergency room.


	9. Well

**Hey guys! We're going on the 9nth chapter! and i'm proud to say that this story had been viewed 1000+ times! Either that, or my family had made 1000+ fake Accounts just to encourage me. Ehh, *Shrugs***

* * *

Ganondorf was in a intense team battle with Captain Falcon. They were against Zelda and Marth on the stage Norfair.

Zelda shot a fire ball and Ganondorf, but he quickly shielded it. He saw a bomb-omb and snatched it and chucked it at Zelda. Zelda was blown back and was . Just after Ganondorf got Zelda, Captain Falcon shot Marth with a Super Scope, thus blasting him off screen.

"Woo-Hoo! We won!" Exclaimed Ganondorf as he pumped his fists in the air. Just then, Captain Falcon came at him and said, "Bro Fist!" And Ganondorf yelled bro fist back. But, Captain Falcon accidentally used his Falcon Punch, and Ganondorf accidentally used his Warlock Punch, and when the flaming fists collided, there was a huge explosion. Blasting both the Gerudo and the futuristic racer off screen.


End file.
